Celebrating Chinese New Year
by vanilla869
Summary: Learn how Ash & co celebrate Chinese New Year in Pokemon style. A story that mostly involve on friendship but with a sudden twist at the end.


**So guys this is already my thirteenth story, I made Serena here a very different character. No I don't bash her, and I only stated her that she once had went through China so she seems to know a lot about this event. Anyway enjoy.**

It's a bright day in Lumiose City while Ash & co are busy preparing for the upcoming Chinese New Year.

_A day before the Chinese New Year_

Serena asked Ash" Ash, are you done decorating the poster?"

Ash told her" No, not yet. I still need to make it more glittering so that it'll have a better look".

Serena answered happily smiling at him" I see, then keep up the good work".

Ash nodded while he was still very busy decorating the poster.

She murmurs to herself" Clemont and Bonnie sure are late. I wonder what they are up to".

Ash asked her as if he heard a voice from her" Huh? Serena did you just say something?"

Serena denied" No, it's nothing. Anyway let's get back to what we are doing".

And with that they returned to their ongoing work".

_Few minutes later_

Ash gives a shout to Serena while she is still busy cooking" Serena, how about you? Are you done with your cooking?"

Serena gave Ash a slight unhappy response" No, not yet".

Ash then tries to approach the unhappy girl in the kitchen" What's wrong, Serena? Did anything go wrong with your cooking?"

Serena shrieked with concern" No, it's not that. The truth is Clemont and Bonnie hasn't returned".

Ash then tries to look at his wristwatch.

He told Serena while he scratches his head" Well this is rare. I wonder where Clemont and Bonnie went. What's weird here is they shouldn't be taking so long since they were very familiar with this city".

Serena yelled" But what if they had gone totally missing?"

Ash assures her" Don't worry , I'm sure they won't be lost at this city. They know this city very well and besides it's their hometown".

She nodded and told him happily" You're right, I'm sure Clemont and Bonnie will find their way back home".

Serena tries to hug Ash" Thank you, Ash".

He embrace the hug and told her back" Of course, We're friends - Right, Serena?" ; He continued" Besides, that is what friends are for".

She told him while she slowly let go of their hug" Then you can go back to your decoration while I continue to do my cooking".

Ash nodded and both of them return to what they are doing.

_Few minutes later_

Serena told herself in worry while she is still busy cooking" Clemont and Bonnie are totally late".

When suddenly Serena's mobile beep, she told herself" Oh, I think they finally called back" in which she immediately picks up.

Serena answered her mobile" Hello, Yes - this is Serena".

Clemont told her" Serena, it's me- Clemont. I'm sorry if I just got to call you now".

She pouted while talking to him" Geez, Clemont what's been taking so long for you to call?"

He explained" I'm really sorry if I didn't get to call you earlier. The reason is there was actually a problem in the circuit connection although I don't know what causes it but I think it's probably a broken connection in some homes".

Serena told him" No,it's fine- Whatever reason doesn't matter anymore, as long you got to call back".

Clemont told her" Ok, I understand. Actually I forgot to tell you Bonnie and I were on our way home then Serena I'll be hanging up".

And with that he hangs up his mobile immediately before she does.

Serena told herself in relief" Thank goodness, I thought they were lost forever".

When suddenly Ash screamed" Aah, I messed it up".

Serena then quickly rushed to him" Ash, what's wrong?"

She tries to look at the poster messed up with wrong color of glitters.

Ash said while faking tears" I'm sorry, Serena. It's because of me that your hard work is going to waste, Now I'll never finish it".

Serena comforted him" Ash, it's fine. Just continue what you can finish, we still have time to make another one. Anyway just leave the wrong poster to me".

She winked" I'm almost done with my cooking anyway".

Ash nodded answering with a smile" Thank you, Serena".

Serena smiles" You're welcome. Anyway whatever you mess up, just leave it to me".

She reminded" But you can't mess another poster or else we will definitely have a hard time recovering it".

Ash answered in a low voice" Yes, I understand".

Serena told him" Then Good luck, Ash - Keep it up".

Ash answered back" Thank you, Serena".

After that both of them resumed their ongoing work.

_Minutes later_

Clemont and Bonnie just barge into the house.

Clemont shouted" I'm back, Serena".

Bonnie added" I'm sorry, we're very late".

Clemont was actually carrying the goods while Bonnie were carrying various fireworks to be used tomorrow night.

Serena told them" Welcome back, Clemont and Bonnie. So you manage to buy the things that I told you?"

Clemont answered" Yes, all of them are here - Be it food or a thing".

Serena smiled answering" I see, good job both of you".

Clemont and Bonnie answered at the same time" Thank you, Serena".

_An hour later_

Clemont and Bonnie were told by Serena to help with various things as they are in another room.

As for Ash he has finally done his poster, he exclaimed" Finally, its's done"._  
_

He told her" Look, Serena" while he tries to show Serena the red poster with golden glitters.

Serena tries to look at the poster, she exclaimed" Well done, Ash. This is exactly what we need".

Ash then tries to look at the poster written with Chinese words, he tries to ask her" Uh, Serena - What is the meaning of this that you told me in this poster".

Serena told him" I'll tell you later, just come to my room and I'll tell you about it".

Ash asked her" Why, you don't want to let Clemont and Bonnie know about this?"

Serena fidgets" No, so that we can also have a time just the two of us".

Ash answered back" I see, then I'll ask you again later".

Serena nodded as for Ash he returned to doing the glitters for the other posters.

She shouted" Ash when you're done with yours, call Clemont and Bonnie for me. Then we can start talking about this New Year Thing".

Ash winked" Sure, you can count on me".

And with that both of them resume their work as for Serena she is working on a poster in the meantime.

_Let's get to Clemont and Bonnie_

Bonnie tried to ask her brother while she and her brother were busy decorating the lanterns" Hey, Brother - do you know anything about Chinese New Year?"

Clemont tries to answer" Hmm, let's see. Ah yes, the one we are doing right now".

Bonnie asked him" Then what about it".

He answered her" There is actually a tradition when Chinese do their lanterns, they write their wishes on it and on the night of Chinese New Year they let it fly in the air".

Bonnie murmurs" Looks like it sounds interesting to me".

Clemont added" Right, Bonnie - that is why we have to do or best doing these lanterns".

She exclaimed" Then let's make a really memorable wish that will always keep in our hearts".

Clemont nodded and both them continue with their work.

_Now nighttime - time skip_

Ash & Co are currently sitting on the chairs in the dining table as for Serena she just done the poster without telling them.

Serena started" OK, guys did you know anything about Chinese New Year?"

Ash answered" All I know it's a special event".

Bonnie added" Well of course basically it's also the same as New Year except it's a Chinese style".

Serena explained" Yes, it's actually the same with New Year although there are various traditions to be followed".

She continued" On this day, most Chinese people wear the color red to symbolize luck will somehow come their way".

Clemont added" Not only that, I think they also have the dragon dance tradition".

Serena added" Right, they do the dragon dance as an tradition, some people also hang money envelope for the dragon to receive and sometimes they even launch fireworks while the dragon dance is in process".

She continued" Even some dragons while doing their dance also toss various candies and coins for the people to receive although this usually ends up in a mess afterwards".

Ash murmurs" I see, I never know they had some tradition like that".

Bonnie added" I think it's the first time I've heard about this, we didn't know anything about this until Serena starts to explain".

Serena continues to explain" And also to add that there are various foods that were only available on this day for the Chinese".

She exclaimed" Such as the food named tikoy although for the English I think it's called glutinous rice cake or something like that. Eating it with let you grow taller every year".

Bonnie exclaimed" I see that's exactly what I need to eat".

Serena continued" However there are still more foods that I haven't mention. Like the radish cake, eating it you will always look smart".

Ash exclaimed" Hey that's exactly the food I need to. Well you know since I'm the one who needs to fix my brain since I tend to be the reckless type".

She exclaimed" Then there's the steam cake, eating it will let you every year become lucky with things related to money such as a business or job".

Bonnie murmurs" It looks like we don't need that kind of food".

Serena continued" Then there's the fish, I'm sure you all know what a fish is. But in Chinese it actually symbolizes something very special in it, and that is the fish actually represents abundance in other words to be plenty. It's important to serve the fish whole to signify a good beginning and ending to the coming year".

Clemont told himself" So that's what the fish signifies to the Chinese".

Serena added" Then last we have the long year vegetable. of course with the name itself I think you all know what it symbolizes. Yes, when you eat this your life will stay longer although it might somehow taste bitter".

Serena told herself" I think this is the food what we all need".

Ash whispers to Bonnie" Don't you think the last food that Serena mentioned looks weird?"

Bonnie whispers back to him" Well, that's also how I think of it".

Serena continued" Then the others I think I don't need to explain them since most of you seem to know it like the dumplings, chicken, pork, etc...".

Clemont added" And of course we have some rare traditions that some of us still didn't know, Serena care to explain?"

Serena winked" Sure, Clemont then let your so-called mentor Serena explain it to you guys".

She starts to explain" Then we still have the lantern tradition and the firecrackers/fireworks launch. As for the firecrackers/fireworks I'm sure most of you know this so I don't think I still need to explain. Then about the lantern tradition, the Chinese actually do their own lantern using various art papers folding them as well coloring and decorating them. After that they write their wish on the lantern and come on the night of the Chinese New Year , they let it fly to the air symbolizing like they are making a wish to themselves".

Clemont whispers to Bonnie" That's exactly what I have told you".

Serena added" And last of course the most important one, the Chinese always greet the word Kung Hei Fat Choy, it is actually basically the same when you greet someone Happy New Year".

Ash told Serena" Wow, Serena you seem to know a lot about this tradition".

Serena told them back" Correct! Bet you didn't know that I have gone to China during my past years so I definitely know a lot about this tradition".

Clemont added" Wow, that's a surprise so who accompany you there?"

Bonnie smirked" Could it be your boyfriend or.."

Serena yelled" Definitely no for that" ; she continued" Anyway, I went with my family to China".

Ash told her" I see, then what's next?"

Serena ask Clemont and Bonnie" Then what did you two write on your wish?"

Bonnie winked" It's a secret".

Serena moans" Bonnie, that's unfair why won't you tell us?"

Clemont clarified" Ah, we actually have our own reasons why we don't want to let you know".

Serena answered back" I see well it can't be helped. Anyway when you make a wish try to not make something which you think can't reach".

Bonnie told her" Of course we know that" ; she added" My brother and I are always very careful when we make our wish".

Bonnie tries to bump her arm on her brother" Right, brother?" as Clemont pretends to tell the truth" Ah yes,just what she exactly said".

Serena sassily answers back" Yes, yes I understand".

Bonnie whispers to her brother" Brother, let's leave these two alone for them to talk. Shall we?"

Clemont whispers back to her" Great idea, we still have to prepare for the launching fireworks".

Bonnie shouted" Serena, my brother and I will be going somewhere".

Serena told her" Oh, is that so. Oh yeah , Clemont about the food that I tell you to buy".

Clemont told Serena" Oh about that you don't need to worry since it's been kept on a freezer in shallow temperature" ; he asked her" Then, what about yours?"

Serena told Clemont" It's fine I also kept in a freezer then we can reheat the food come tomorrow".

Clemont told her" I see, thank you Serena".

Serena reminded" Anyway take care of yourselves, ok".

Clemont gave an OK- sign and told her" Let's go Bonnie".

And with that Bonnie and Clemont had gone to their respective ways.

After Bonnie and Clemont were gone from their sight, Serena asked him" Ash, you were asking earlier what the Chinese characters mean in the poster".

Ash added" Oh, yeah. Then Serena can I come in to your room?"

Serena gave an OK-sign and with that Ash follows to her room.

_Inside Serena's room_

Ash first tries to take a look at his wristwatch.

He utters to himself" It's almost time".

Serena told him" Anyway feel free to sit on the bed or on the chairs".

And with that Ash sit on Serena's bed as for Serena she seems to be looking for something.

_Few minutes later_

Serena exclaimed" Gotcha! It's here".

She quickly approaches and told him" Ash, sorry for the wait. Here".

Serena hands a book about Chinese proverbs to Ash.

Ash asked her" Uh, Serena, why did you hand this book to me?"

Serena told him while she slightly blushes" Uh, I think that book will somehow help you in case you don't know the Chinese characters, try to look at the book it has a translation of the proverb and maybe you can find the meaning you want to get".

Ash told her back" I see, thank you Serena".

He then tries to look at the wristwatch, and utters to himself" So it's only a few minutes left".

As for Serena she seems to be chewing something on her mouth in the meantime.

Ash glances at Serena but he quickly turns away, he tries to ask an embarrassing question" Serena, do you like me on some sort?"

Serena choked on her food while she hears the question. she fakes a cough before trying to answer" Why do you think so?"

Ash denied" No, it's nothing".

_Few seconds before Chinese New Year_

Ash grabs Serena's hand and told her" Come with me, I'm going to show you something".

Serena shrieked" Hey Ash, where are you taking me?"

He told her" Just come with me then you'll know".

Ash continues to grab Serena's hand until they were at the house's veranda.

After they both arrived, Ash let go of Serena's hand.

Serena yelled at her" Ash, what is it you want to show me?"

Suddenly various fireworks launch during that evening.

Ash told her" Kung Hei Fat Choy, Serena - This is my surprise to you".

Serena told Ash back while tightly hugging him" Thank you, Ash".

She continued while some tears begin to stream down on her face" This could be the best day of my life".

Ash embraces the hug and told her" You're welcome, Serena so do you like it?"

Serena nodded and told him" Of course, I definitely like it".

And with that they let go of their hug.

Ash answered back" Thank goodness, I've actually spend a lot of time planning for that and I think it will be best when the correct day comes when I show this to you".

Serena added" And you definitely show it to me, I totally appreciate what you did for me this evening. I definitely will never forget this".

Ash told her" Me either especially when I'm with you, Serena. I feel that this day could be the happiest day of my life".

Serena was about to say something when colorful lanterns starts to fly during that evening.

Both of them try to look at the lanterns as for Serena she uses her binocular to see what's written.

Ash exclaimed" I'm sure Clemont and Bonnie were the one who fly those lanterns".

Serena murmurs to herself one by one the words written" So that's what they wish for - All wishes come true, Be happy and carry laughter all the time, Everything will be lucky and go smoothly, Things will happen as you wish".

Serena told herself once again" It looks like Clemont and Bonnie are really supporting Ash and me". She said while she clenches her fist" OK I've decided".

She told Ash happily" Ash, I think we can somehow make our wish come true".

Ash asked her" Really, then what's your wish?"

Serena told him in an embracing tone" That is to be with you".

She then tries to hold Ash's hand while Ash appreciate her gentle hand holding into his.

Ash told her" Serena, thank you".

Serena tells Ash while she smiles at him" Kung Hei Fat Choy, Ash"

Ash told her" Thank you, Serena" as he now tightly hold Serena's hand while both of them look at the miraculous evening beyond them.

**Note : The ones written in the Lantern are in Chinese characters and Serena was actually murmuring it based on her**** transla****tion.**

**And with that our story ends, So did you like it or not - sorry I'm not going to make a part 2 for this, that is the sad part about this. This story is dedicated to most Chinese since they can understand this event better - might you need explanation, you can always ask me about it since I'm also a Chinese. Anyway review and comments are always welcome. This is vanilla869 now signing off. See you next time and Advanced Chinese New Year to all of you!**


End file.
